Naru
by Bloody Mello
Summary: Naru has been an ambu since 7 years old and always worked with itachi, Kuybi is a pervert and Shizune is WHAT! read and fond out Naru Itachi


Hellos peoples well this is a new story of mine the idea was given to me by Darkmoonlitrose and half the chapter was written by riaken the hedgehog

I you read just ad a review, flames and all I hope you like it!!!! And remember I 3 U !!!

A young girl older than 8 slept into thedarkness of the room she had occupied for 4 years. Her porcelain orange fox ANBU mask lied by her side. "Naru... hurry up its time to go." The girl now identified, as Naru was still half asleep and didn't recognize the voice nether less she got up from where she sat and looked in the mirror. "What's happened to me? My life is falling apart." 'Baka Kami why me' "Naru!!! Get down here now" immediately she realized the holder of the voice and perked up "One second, let me get ready." minutes later she came down wearing a black tang top with fishnet sleeves and a red and black plaid mini skirt with twin sword attached to a red belt around her hip and her blond hair flowed freely. Taking an apple off the table Naru asked, "So Itachi what do we have planed for today?" "Well, we need to find Tsunade she owes us 200,000 yen and I need to be back by 1:30 for a family meeting" "So I'll have to stay here from 1:30" Naru concluded glumly 'Itachi always does this to me' 'shit now what do I do I can't have my Naru wait what my Nara' "Well Naru, I was actually thinking that you can take the yen we got from Tsunade and um go shopping?" Naru adjusted to the news and ran to hug Itachi "Thank you so much Itachi" and with out thinking she kissed him on the cheek they both turned 10 shades of red 'Naru just kissed me!!!!' 'Shit I just kissed Itachi' "**don't get all worked up girl, I know he likes it**" "shut up damn kyubii." "**You're only saying that because you know its true**" Itachi stood dumbfounded not knowing what was happening to his cute blonde "I don't like him and he doesn't like me" "**Well if you don't go after him maybe I will I mean he does have a cute ass**" "Shut up kyu you pervert! You can't have Itachi's ass" hearing this comment Itachi tripped over his feet and fell head first on the floor, Naru noticed this and didn't realize she had been talking to kyubii out loud, while Itachi was on the floor thinking ' what the hell did she mean by that and why would the Kyubii want my ASS ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!' kyu just snickered and Naru ignored the action from kyu and ran to his side " Itachi are you ok?" Naru said innocently Itachi still thinking of what she said was a hundred shades of red naive Naru said "you look a little sick" still reacting to the previous statement Itachi replied

"Um, y...yeah I... I'm fine" 'why is he stuttering??????' "Ok well come on lets go find Tsunade" "ok then lets go." They were running through trees for at least half an hour in silence. Itachi was thinking about what had happened at the house and Naru was thinking about Itachi and without knowing it Itachi thought out loud "Is kyubii gay or something or why would he want my ass???" Naru who just realized what he said turned a thousand shades of red and crashed into a branch. It only took a second for Itachi to take action. Moving to her sides Itachi noticed that she was a very nice shad of red "you should get a dress in that color." Coming out of a daze Naru grabs on to Itachi shirt trying to pull herself up. Itachi falls on top of Naru and they both turn ten thousand shades of red. 'Ahhhh, Itachi is this close to… Calm down, don't do anything that I'll regret.' Naru thought. "When I think of you I dream about having kids!" she shouted 'what?!" Naru quickly pushed Itachi away and ran away faster than sound. "**What the hell is wrong with you, this is your chance!**" "Fuck you kyu you jerk!" Shouted Naru. Itachi began to pursue her. It was almost an hour before he even got close to her. "Naru! Hold on, it's alright." 'No it is not!" Her speed increased ten fold and she left Itachi's eye sight" Lost and embarrassed, she sat on a near tree branch to collect her thoughts. "What the hell is wrong with me? Did I really say that? Itachi is probably thinking that I am a mental basket. AHHHHH, I can't believe this, I am lost and it is raining on top of all this…somebody…please…KILL ME NOW !!" she was tried from running and she felt cold. She thought that this was the best choice for her. Just sit there and be alone forever, then she felt like she was being stared at. It was a warm stare that comforted her. She looked up to see two beautiful red eyes full of a warm loving aura. A hand was stretched out in front of her. It was her Itachi, soaked by the downpour. She took his hand. It took a while before they got back on the right path. It was still raining so they took awhile and rested in a giant tree trunk. They sat at opposite ends within the trunk. She was cold and tried. She immediately started to fall asleep. Itachi came over and wrapped around her. "We don't want you to get sick, now do we?" Naru turned a hundred thousand shades of red. "Itachi, thank you!" tears fell from her face as she laid her head against his chest and fell asleep. "Naru , time to get up." Naru woke up to the sun shinning in her face. She was wondering what time it was. She turned her head to see Itachi's face. It was abnormally close to hers. She then realized that she slept in his lap that night. She turned as red as a tomato and jumped up, only to bang her head against the mouth of the tree trunk. "Damn that hurt, I'm up Itachi." She turned to see Itachi with his jaw dropped to the ground. "Itachi…what's wrong?" Itachi slowly raised his hand and pointed to the mouth of the tree. A giant fragment of the tree broke off when she banged her head against. "heh heh…sorry bout that." Naru scratched her head in embarrassment. "I'm a little hard headed!" "**In more way's than one I might add." "**Screw you!!, damn kitsune.**" **After Itachi regained from his shock, he and Naru begin to head to Tsunade. When they got there they saw Shizune sitting on the steps in depression. "Shizune-san, are you alright" "Shizune looked up to see Naru glowing in the sunlight. "Oh Naru-chan!!!" Shizune threw her self against Naru with a perverted look. "Oh Naru-chan!" She started to moan, "your skin is so beautiful and soft, and your silky hair" she leaned in to kiss Naru. Itachi picked Shizune up by her collar with one hand. "That's enough of that." "Get the fuck off me Itachi!" Shizune struggled to get herself free from Itachi's grip. "I said that's enough!" Itachi tried to grab Shizune arm, but because of her constant struggling he missed and grabbed her boob. Itachi tried to hide his shock but you could see a slight redness on his cheek. "Itachi, I didn't know you felt that way about me, but my heart belongs to Naru-chan, but…please…squeeze harder to your heart's content." Steam begins to come out of Naru's head. Her head was about to explode. Itachi turned to the pissed off Naru. He dropped Shizune on her knees. "Naru, it's not what it seems like, I swear!" Shizune pleaded. "Shizune…STAY AWAY FROM MY ITACHI!!!" Her eyes lit on fire as she sent Shizune flying into a wall with a single kick to the chest. Realizing what she did, Naru rushed to her side. "Shizune-san, are you alive ?" When the dust cleared, Naru saw Shizune on the floor in a pool of blood. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry Shizune." Naru dropped to the floor on her knees and began to cry. Itachi was looking at Shizune and realized she was breathing. Just then Shizune eyelids flung open. 'NOW!!' "Naru look out!" Itachi yelled. Shizune jumped up and was about to pounce on Naru. Naru reacted swiftly and gave Shizune an uppercut to the chin. "Don't you EVER play with my emotions you pervert!" Itachi settled things between the two. Things were settled and Shizune explained what was wrong earlier. "Tsunade-sama is having one of her gambling fits again. She even brought Sakura-san with her in case she gets out of control." "Then what the hell is the problem then?" Itachi asked. "Well…I just saw Sakura-chan walk by, when I asked her about Tsunade-sama she told me to go fuck myself. Oh Tsunade-sama…come back to me! I want to feel you and I want to embrace you and rub against your chest!" While Shizune rambled on about her fantasies, the disturbed Naru and Itachi they headed towards the gambling hall. There was a loud crash they heard while on their way inside. "Who else wants some you bunch of cheaters?!" They walk in to see the hall in shambles and a drunken Tsunade the cause. Tsunade turned to see Naru and Itachi. "You want some too! I'll take you all on, I'm the hoka…" Before she could finish Itachi delivered a blow to the back of her neck and Naru a punch to the stomach. Tsunade collapsed on Naru's shoulder. "We're sorry about Tsunade-sama's behavior. Please forgive her!" On that note Naru and Itachi carried Tsunade back to her office were the love-happy Shizune was waiting. "Tsunade-sama! I love your beautiful skin." After Shizune practically raped the unconscious Tsunade, when she finally came to she was wondering what happened and why she has a massive hangover. "I don't know what happened or why I feel like was just raped, but anyway…what do you want?" "We've come for the 200,000 yen you owe to us!" Naru seemed to be in a rush. Confused Tsunade gave her the money and sent them on their way. Naru grabbed Itachi's hand and rushed out the office. "Hmmmm…I guess it's because she loves him. I would know what that feels like if I wasn't pretty much a whore." "That's not true Tsunade-sama!" said Shizune. "You're not a _total _whore." Outside, Naru was dragging along Itachi. "Hold on Naru, were are we headed?" "Remember, we were going to go shopping with the 200,000 yen. I just wanna go to my house so we can freshen up." Naru and Itachi went into her one floor apartment. She sat Itachi down on the couch. "I'll be done in a minute, I just wanna take a shower and change cloths. Then we could head to you're place so you could do the same." Naru headed into the shower. After about thirty minutes she finally came out to tell Itachi she was done with nothing on except a bathing towel. Itachi tried to hold in the nosebleed he had gotten as soon as he saw Naru. She sat down beside him with her knees in the couch blushing. "I just wanted to comfort you so you wouldn't be bored." She hugged him and then headed towards her bedroom to change. Itachi's head was about to explode. "What the hell was that? Is she always this hot and horny when she comes out the shower?" Naru came out her room in a red and orange kimono with tiny swirls and Konoha symbols around the waist and sleeves. Well Itachi, lets head to your place. You don't want to go in soaked clothing do you?" "What is the kimono for Naru?" "Well…there's a festival going on tonight because Tsunade feels like getting drunk. So why don't we go after shopping?


End file.
